


Mistaken Identity

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Cops and Not Robbers [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, And He Even Gets to Enjoy that Fact After He Stops Thinking He's Going to Die!, But He Get's to Meet Cute Boys, Drugs, Fear, Fear of Death, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Other, Poor Roman is Having a Rough Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Roman was just walking out of an ice-cream shop when an unfamiliar man’s irate voice made him pause mid lick and look up. “Dammit Remus, I told you to meet me two blocks that way and you’re getting ice cream?”Now as an identical twin, especially one with a brother who had a… certain personality, he wasn’t exactly unused to this sort of thing happening. So, he promptly opened his mouth to say, “Oh no I’m not…”“Remus, I don’t care right now,” he interrupted. “Get in the car.”“But-”The man snapped his fingers and a hand descended on his shoulder. “Get him in the car.”Roman meets Deceit and later Logan when he is mistaken for his brother who is apparently doing SOMETHING with his life.(This is a prequel to my fic “You I’ll Come Back For” which was my Dice Roll 5 fic. It is not necessary that you read that one first. In fact I ended up liking this one better in the end.)
Relationships: (more pre-romantic relationship since it's their first meeting), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Cops and Not Robbers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642465
Comments: 37
Kudos: 286





	Mistaken Identity

Roman had been enjoying his day off from the police department. He’d slept in a bit and then went out to get lunch. It was nice to not have to wear starchy dress cloths for once. Instead he was in a pair of jeans and a hoody that said “Double the Trouble ;)” courtesy of his brother, Remus last Christmas. He wasn’t particularly a fan of the design of the hoody, but it was probably the most comfortable thing he owned and today was a comfortable sort of day.

He was just walking out of an ice-cream shop when an unfamiliar man’s irate voice made him pause mid lick and look up. “Dammit Remus, I told you to meet me two blocks that way and you’re getting ice cream?”

Now as an identical twin, especially one with a brother who had a… certain personality, he wasn’t exactly unused to this sort of thing happening. So, he promptly opened his mouth to say, “Oh no I’m not…”

“Remus, I don’t care right now,” he interrupted. “Get in the car.”

“But-”

The man snapped his fingers and a hand descended on his shoulder. “Get him in the car,” the man hissed. Roman was then basically picked up and shoved through an open car door. Holy shit. What the fuck was happening? The car door was closed firmly behind him.

“Dude, Boss Man is gonna kill you,” a man in the passenger seat said as ‘Boss Man’ and the brute who’d just shoved Roman into the car rounded the vehicle. ‘Boss man’ got in the backseat with Roman and the other man got in the driver seat.

“Um…” Roman said.

“Did you at least bring the gun?” What? On Earth?? Was Remus??? Doing????

“…No,” Roman said.

“Oh, what a surprise,” ‘Boss Man’ scoffed. He shoved an unassembled gun and some bullets at Roman. Roman took the pieces with a grimace. Wow! He really! Didn’t want! His fingerprint on this!! “Drive,” he demanded and the man in the driver’s seat did without question.

Oh god who was this man? Roman studied him out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t exactly look like a nice person. He was wearing a full-on business suit with a dark yellow tie and there was a cane next to him that Roman had been too distracted to know if he needed it to move. Half of his face was like marble, smooth and cold and the other half had a nasty scar that forced one side of his lips into a permanent scowl. The guy had to be a mob boss or something, clearly. He was also clearly furious. At Remus, but unfortunately, Roman had Remus’s face.

Roman doubted telling him he was actually Remus’s twin brother and also a cop would do him any favors, so he endeavored to shut up, get away as soon as possible to call for backup, and strangle his brother at the first opportunity.

The car ride was unbearably silent for the entire 30 minutes it took them to get to their destination. A warehouse. Yeah. That was… that was just about right.

He exited the car on his own power. ‘Boss man’ it turned out did not need the cane but carried it with him anyway, so that was… fun. He followed the men into the warehouse. _Please don’t have any dead bodies in there. Please don’t have any dead bodies._

There were no dead bodies, thank god, but there were a couple of suspicious looking crates. ‘Boss man’ twirled his finger in the air and the other two men jumped into action. Roman looked over at the leader with wide eyes. He was probably supposed to know what to do at the signal.

“What?” ‘Boss man’ snapped harshly when he saw Roman looking.

“Nothing at all sir,” Roman said.

“Sir?” the man asked. Shit. Shit. You’re Remus right now motherfucker. After a moment’s pause he gave an approximation of a crude wink and the man’s face twisted up. “Ugh,” he said, but he turned away. “Put the gun together.” Great, yeah. Roman easily was able to assemble and load the gun with practiced fingers and clicked on the safety. Not having his holster for obvious reasons, he grimaced and went to stick it in his waistband. An arm grabbed his wrist firmly and Roman froze.

“I’ve told you before,” ‘Boss Man’ growled. “Properly store your gun.”

“I don’t have a holster.”

“Of course, you don’t.” He took the gun and, as much as Roman hadn’t wanted to be holding that in the first place, he even more did not want to not be holding it. He walked away with it and grabbed a holster from a bag on one of the boxes. Roman shadowed his footsteps. He turned around and pressed the gun and holster to Roman’s chest. They locked eyes for a moment. “What?” ‘Boss Man’ asked. “You’re acting rather serious today. No stupid jokes? No offering to suck me off to get out of trouble.” Holy fuck Remus. Seriously? “Did you finally discover some common sense?”

Roman had to be careful here. He didn’t want to give himself away as not Remus, just in case these men knew Remus had a cop brother, but he also didn’t want to push like Remus would and get the shit beat out of him because he didn’t know how far to go. He kept his eyes on ‘Boss Man.’ “Maybe I did,” he said simply.

‘Boss Man’ blinked in surprise and seemed slightly thrown for the first time. “W-well good,” he replied. “Now go help them unload.”

Roman nodded his agreement and went over to the others. He looked in the first box.

It was drugs. Of course, it was drugs. Great, more things he did not want his fingerprints on.

He helped the other two unload and organize the contents of the crates for the next hour or so. Shortly after that was all done, ‘Boss Man’ got a phone call.

“Hey,” Roman said to the man who’d shoved him in the car earlier while ‘Boss Man’ was distracted, Roman’s phone burning a hole in his pocket. If he could just get a moment alone… “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go step out for a minute…”

“Absolutely not Remus,” the man growled. “I’m not letting you wonder off again like last time.” Great so not only was his brother a drone for the fucking mafia or whatever, but he was a flighty drone and now it was going to be harder for Roman to get away. Figured.

His window of opportunity snapped shut along with the flip phone. ‘Boss Man’ looked over at them. “You two,” he said to the men with Roman, “scram. Remus,” he snapped his fingers, “here.” Great… Roman eyed him. He wondered if he could take him out. Maybe if he had the element of surprise? Of course, the man knew Remus so any type of surprise Roman could come up with would probably be easily anticipated and the man was super jacked under that business suit. Roman could tell by the way he moved.

Roman did have a gun though.

…

Maybe, if he had an opportunity.

For now, he walked over to him like a well-trained dog and sat in a chair when ‘Boss Man’ motioned to it with his head.

Roman listened as the other men left quickly and watched the man in front of him. He was holding the end of the cane, his thumb rubbing over the… was that a snake head engraved at the top? Roman felt his throat tighten. This was a dangerous man. The snake was an appropriate symbol for him to have. He seemed poised to dig poisonous fangs into Roman’s neck. He was absolutely terrifying and Roman wanted nothing more than to curl up into a little ball or better yet run away and hide, but he couldn’t. He had to pretend to be Remus until he could get out of this mess.

Roman forced his shoulders to relax and leaned back in the chair like Remus always did when he was in trouble at school.

‘Boss Man’s’ eyes tracked him, and he sneered. “Why do I even bother with you?” he asked. “I should just send you straight to the chopping block.”

Roman reeled in his fear. Channel Remus. “‘Cause I’m pretty,” he said with a toothy smile.

‘Boss Man’ actually seemed slightly amused at that. Right track. “I wouldn’t touch your disgusting body with the end of my cane,” he informed him, and lazily pointed the spoken of object at him, hovering it right in front of his nose as though to demonstrate.

Roman swallowed. “Disgusting?” he asked with a head tilt. “I took my monthly shower this morning.”

The grin that appeared lightened his face just a bit. “Oh, is that why the car didn’t stink so badly today?”

“Hey I’m musky,” Roman replied.

He shook his head with an eyeroll, putting the cane back on the ground. “You are something.”

“Something saucy.” He winked. ‘Boss Man’ finally turned his intense eyes from Roman and Roman could actually take a breath.

About 10 minutes later, they heard a car pull up. ‘Boss Man’ stood to face the door, hand going to a gun that had been hidden under his suit jacket. Roman tried not to shift nervously. A man entered the warehouse and ‘Boss Man’s’ posture relaxed a bit, his hand moving from the gun.

The man got closer and Roman barely kept his jaw from flopping to the floor.

“Remus, this is Logan Berry,” ‘Boss Man’ said. Oh. Roman knew. He didn’t know the man personally, but he was the head of one of the other departments at work. What the fuck? What the fuck was Roman uncovering? Was this some kind of deep-rooted conspiracy his brother was wrapped up in?

Logan seemed to mistake the look on his face for something else. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m a cop and I know all about,” he waved his hand, “this.”

_Okay, great and would you mind explaining what this is?_ Roman thought.

He turned back to ‘Boss Man’. “Okay, the job is to infiltrate the drug ring. You’re sure Remus is the guy.”

“Trust me,” the boss said dryly. “Remus can pretend to be a crack addict easily.”

Wait, what?

“Good. We need to get these drug dealers out of my city. They’re dangerous. I very much appreciate your agency’s willingness to work with us on this.”

“Well, I owe your office a couple and stopping dangerous drug dealers is part of my job.”

“Oh my god,” Roman realized, jumping to his feet. “Oh my god you’re a cop? Thank god!” Both of the men turned to him in confusion.

“Remus,” ‘Boss Man’ said tiredly. God did Roman know that expression personally and now that he knew his brother wasn’t really a drug dealer assassin or something, he could find humor in it. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m guessing Remus never mentioned he was an identical twin,” Roman said dryly.

‘Boss Man’ clearly didn’t believe him. “Remus please, can whatever you’re doing wait?”

Roman put up one finger and grabbed his cell phone from his coat pocket. He pressed speed dial and put it on speaker phone.

“What, Dick?” his brother asked when he picked up.

“What the fuck have you been doing with your life, you absolute bastard?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“How about we start with something about whatever you were supposed to be doing on second street two or so hours ago.”

“…Shit.”

“You’re actually not Remus,” ‘Boss Man’ said, flabbergasted.

“By the way, you’re on speaker phone Jackass,” Roman informed him.

“Oh fuck. Hi Deedee.”

“I’m going to hang you Remus,” ‘Boss Man’ growled.

“Kinky.”

“Ew!” Roman spat. “Why was I given all of the class and social skills in the womb?”

“Because I got all the sexy.”

“I’ll see you at your funeral Remus,” Roman said dryly and promptly hung up. He looked up at the other two men who were staring at him with wide eyes. Roman barked out a laugh and it came perhaps a bit more hysterically than intended. “I uh,” he said. “I’m gonna sit down.” He calmly sat back down on the chair as he felt the hours of absolute panic, he’d been suppressing wash over him. “Oh my god, you’re not going to kill me. You’re not going to kill me, right?”

“I am so sorry,” “Boss Man’ said. Then his brain caught up. “No, I’m definitely not going to kill you. Can’t say the same about your brother.” Roman snorted. The boss walked over and kneeled in front of him, his face suddenly a lot softer than it had been this whole time. “I am really truly sorry for this. I did not intend for this to happen.”

“Blame Remus.”

“Oh, I am.”

“Wow. Who would have thought? You kidnaping a man?” Berry said dryly.

“Are you still on about that? It was 4 years ago.”

Berry hummed and walked over to them. “I have to say I am very impressed by you, Roman was it? Dee is not easily fooled.”

Roman shrugged. “It was just Miss Carter’s 6th grade English class extreme edition.”

“No wonder Remus is such a good actor,” Dee said.

“Yeah he had to learn to pretend to not be a maniac at a young age if he wanted to pass his classes.” Roman winked.

Dee smiled softly at him. “How did you know how to prepare your weapon so well if you are a civilian?”

“Oh, I’m not actually a civilian. I’m a police officer too,” he said and looked up at Berry, “I work under Bailey. That’s why I was a little bit thrown when you were introduced. I knew who you were and was wondering what type of conspiracy plot I’d just stumbled on.”

Berry’s face crinkled up into a little bit of a smile. “Well, it is not that. Quite the opposite.”

“Speaking of, sorry Logan, but I don’t think we are going to be doing the drug bust today,” Dee said.

“I had figured as much. We will need to have a bit more of a debriefing with Roman here anyway.”

“Yes,” Dee answered and smoothly got to his feet. Wow, now that Roman wasn’t terrified of every movement the man made, he noticed that he had a very nice physique. “May I buy the both of you a drink as an apology for this mess?” He offered a hand to help Roman up.

“Sure,” Roman said taking it and letting the man pull him to his feet. He let his fingers trail over his hand just a bit when he let go and Dee blinked back at him before averting his eyes suddenly. Roman smiled just a bit.

“I don’t drink,” Berry said flatly. Roman watched Dee roll his eyes.

“How about pizza poppers,” Roman suggested. “There’s a bar I know that has some good ones. We can all grab something to eat and Dee and I can get a drink.”

Berry hesitated for a moment. “Very well,” he agreed. One of Dee’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Great,” Roman said, “because I need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit looking at Remus: Right face, wrong personality.
> 
> Deceit looking at Roman: Oh no.


End file.
